1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode (LED) driving apparatus, an LED driving method, and a display apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a LED driving apparatus capable of providing backlight to a non-self-emissive display, a LED driving method, and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs have been widely used in various fields due to high performance and a long life span and are used as backlights of display apparatuses.
When a LED module is used as a backlight of a display apparatus, the LED module is disposed outside a display panel and a LED driving circuit which drives the LED module is disposed inside the display panel, so that the LED module and the LED driving circuit are mainly connected through a wire.
However, in this case, the wire is pressed by a panel structure in an assembly process of the display panel so that an insulating layer is cracked or a part of a printed circuit board (PCB) pattern in the LED module is damaged. Therefore, the LED module is likely to be short-circuited with a panel chassis.
When the LED module is short-circuited with the panel chassis, in a buck type LED driving circuit in which a LED module is driven by applying a peak current control method, a high external power is applied to the LED module to flow high current through the LED module, so that the LED module is damaged.
Therefore, when the LED module is short-circuited with the panel chassis, there is a need for a method for preventing the LED module from being damaged by sensing the short circuit and blocking an external power applied to the LED module.